


Drunken Confessions

by Sammy66



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy66/pseuds/Sammy66
Summary: You have too much to drink and reveal a big secret to Klaus.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/Reader
Kudos: 36





	Drunken Confessions

You tried so hard not to care what Klaus got up to. It wasn't any of your business, really. You didn't have any claim on him, he was only your close friend. But you couldn't help the fact that you were madly in love with him.   
That fact made seeing him flirt with everyone and anyone almost impossible to bear. You had gotten good at pretending it didn't affect you, but tonight, for some reason, it was really getting to you.   
You decided to excuse yourself from the event you were attending when you saw him chatting up a girl, not willing to see how far things would go.   
You groaned in exasperation as you made your way to him.   
He frowned in confusion when you told him you were leaving, as you were the one who had dragged him there in the first place. You claimed having a headache, and quickly made your way out, not giving him the chance to respond.  
You let out a deep sigh as the cool night air hit your face. Usually, you'd probably go home and put on a movie, moping over your feelings with a bowl of ice cream. But not tonight.  
No, tonight, you decided, you would be taking a page out of Klaus' book. Why was he the only one allowed to get smashed or high over the mildest inconvenience? Well, not anymore. You headed for the nearest bar, intent on drowning your sorrows.  
~  
You were on your- actually, you had no idea how many drinks you'd had. Many. Too many.   
Although, it seemed to be having the opposite effect you desired. The more you drank, the more you thought about Klaus.  
Why couldn't he just feel the same way about you? You seemed to be the only person he wasn't attracted to. You knew he loved you, but not in the way you loved him.   
Sure, when you first met him, he was his usual self, and flirty comments were thrown your way aplenty. But not too long after you became close, he just… stopped. Then you began to wonder. What had changed? Did he friendzone you so hard that he couldn't even joke-flirt anymore?   
You shook your head in frustration, trying to get rid of the thoughts that plagued your mind. You had to get over him, that was your only option. This endless pining wasn't sustainable. It hurt too much. Maybe you should just cut him out of your life. But you didn't want to do that. You loved Klaus long before you fell in love with him, and you weren't willing to give him up over this. You'd just have to find a way to move on.  
Closure. That's what you needed, closure. You nodded your head in determination as you got up from the stool where you were sat. You swayed on your feet, propping your hand against the bar to steady yourself. "Closure," you mumbled determinedly, making your way outside to call a taxi.   
~  
The car pulled over in front of Klaus' apartment building, and you thanked the driver, sliding the money to him before getting out and stumbling your way to the door.   
Going up the stairs in your current state was an adventure, but you eventually made it. Although you did trip once or twice and you were pretty sure you'd twisted your ankle. But no pain could keep you from going through with this.   
You took a deep breath to steady yourself before knocking on Klaus' door. Well, "banging" was probably a more appropriate term.   
You had a hand against the doorframe to steady yourself, your left foot slightly lifted to keep your weight off it.  
Panic seized you as a horrifying thought hit your foggy mind: what if he was in there with that girl from earlier?   
Maybe you shouldn't have come. Maybe you should've just called instead. Or better yet, waited till you were sober.   
You made to turn around and leave when the door suddenly opened and you were faced with Klaus.   
All the things you wanted to say to him completely left you when you saw his face, and you just gaped at him.   
"Y/N?" he asked hesitantly, looking you up and down. His eyes stayed on the foot you were holding up for a second. "What are you doing here? Are you hurt?"  
"Klausss," you slurred cheerily, a grin making its way onto your face, your anger forgotten. You hopped a few steps, falling into him as you both stumbled back into his apartment.   
"Woah there." He chuckled as he caught you. You put your arms around his neck, holding on to him. "Y/N, are you drunk?" he asked, and though you couldn't see it, you knew he had a teasing smile on his face.   
"Nooo," you answered in a very not convincing way.  
"Right." He laughed again. You rarely ever drank, let alone get drunk. This was quite the sight. "So, what, you ditched me five minutes after getting to this lame party, only to go get smashed without me?" You pulled away abruptly at the mention of the party, remembering why you were here in the first place. Right, you were mad at him.   
He raised an eyebrow at you, confused by the sudden change of mood. You took a step back from him, hissing at the throbbing pain in your ankle.  
Klaus reduced the distance between you, concern written on his face. "What happened to your foot? Here, come sit down, I'll go get some ice." You reluctantly allowed him to lead you to his couch. You sat down and waited for him to come back, debating what you should say to him.   
What had you been thinking? What closure was there to get from this? What could you-  
Your thoughts were interrupted by Klaus' prompt return. He hurried through the living room, kneeling in front of you. He gently lifted your leg up onto the coffee table, putting the ice against your ankle. You groaned at the cold, but you had to admit it did help with the pain.  
You cringed slightly when Klaus sat down next to you, way too close. You could barely focus when he was close by when sober, drunk you was even worse.   
Klaus looked at you, the amusement had left his face now. Only concern remained. "So, seriously, what's going on? You never do this. This is more… my sort of thing," he said, gesturing at himself.   
You chuckled darkly. "And what sorta thing is that?" You let your head fall back against the couch.  
"Getting drunk or high to avoid my problems? Show up on your doorstep a complete mess?" he ventured carefully with a small tentative smile that didn't reach his eyes.  
You groaned and closed your eyes. "I don't know why I'm here," you mumbled. "I shouldn't have come."  
"Did something happen?" he asked gently. "What's got you all hot and bothered? You know you can tell me anything."  
Your head shot back up. "What's got me all-" you cut yourself off, shooting him an incredulous look. "Gee, Klaus, I don't know! Maybe I'm pissed that- no, scratch that, I am pissed that I have to suffer in silence while you get to go around and do whatever you want." You crossed your arms in what must seem an incredibly childish way, but it felt appropriate.  
"What are you talking-" he started but you didn't let him finish, getting up and starting to pace, well, more like hop, around.   
"I'm so sick of this! Just when I think I'm finally starting to get over you, you have to go and flirt with someone and make me feel like shit. I can't stand it anymore! I just want to move on, I can't keep feeling like this, it's not healthy…" you rambled on, not exactly conscious of the fact that you had just revealed your most well guarded secret to Klaus.  
"Wait. Wait!" Klaus exclaimed, putting a stop to your talking at last. You turned to face him, and saw the expression of shock on his face. He was standing now. "What do you mean 'over me?'"   
You froze, realization hitting you. "I- shit." You brought your hands to your face, rubbing at your eyes, hoping that when you'd open them again, Klaus wouldn't be standing in front of you.   
No luck though. Here he was, staring at you intently, awaiting your response.  
You made to turn around and get out of there, but Klaus grabbed your arm to stop you. "Oh no, no way. You can't drop something like that on me and run away right after."  
You let out a deep sigh, nodding once in agreement. Seemingly convinced that you weren't gonna try to run again, he let go of your arm, motioning towards the couch. You sat down and braced yourself, closing your eyes and shaking your head slightly, trying to sober up.  
You must've stayed silent too long, because Klaus' voice brought you out of your trance. "Y/N, please... talk to me."  
You opened your eyes, willing yourself to look at him. You made it this far, there was no going back now.  
"I… I'm in love with you, you idiot! I've been in love with you for so long. I've been trying to move past it, 'cause it's obvious you don't feel the same. I mean, you flirt with everything that moves, and yet with me, nothing! Not even a small innuendo here and there anymore. Clearly the mere idea of us as more than friends repulses you that much.  
"Which is fine, really. I mean, it sucks, cause I love you and all, but I get it. I don't blame you. Well, maybe I do a little. But it's not your fault! I just need to stop feeling this way. And I thought I was on my way there, but seeing you earlier with that girl, I just couldn't stand it. So I left. Then I went to a bar and got piss drunk, and somehow came to the conclusion that I needed to come here and confront you about all this. Terrible idea, by the way. Drunk me is an idiot."  
You were out of breath after saying so much so fast, but you couldn't take your eyes off Klaus, needing to see his reaction.   
He blinked a few times, processing all you'd just said.  
His silence made you regret everything even more and you tried to rise from the couch. "Look, I'm sorry. I know this is a lot, I shouldn't have sprung all this on you. But like I said, drunk me is fucking stupid. So I'm just gonna go, and maybe we can talk tomorrow? If you still want to be friends, that is…"  
His hand fell on your leg, freezing you to your spot. "What? No, no, don't go." He shook his head for emphasis. He lifted his hand from your leg, tentatively taking your hand in his own.   
"You really think that I don't flirt with you because you repulse me?" he asked incredulously, and you gave a nod, as if it were the most obvious thing.  
He used his other hand to brush a strand of hair out of your face. "Oh, honey." Your eyes widened at the pet name, and he chuckled slightly at your reaction. "You couldn't be further from the truth. I can't think of a single time where I was around you and didn't have at least one, often more, absolutely filthy thought." He wiggled his eyebrows at you.   
You shook your head, not believing him. "Yeah, right. You hit on anyone who's halfway decent looking. And yet haven't made even the slightest inappropriate comment with me in years. Clearly I don't matter that way to you."  
"Wow, you really don't get it, do you?" You frowned at this, and he let out a small humorless laugh. "I never hit on you because you matter. So much. You're the only person that's ever mattered. I don't care about those people, that's why I can flirt with them so easily. But with you, it's different. Pretty sure I fell in love with you the moment I first saw you, although I didn't know it then. I never wanted you to think you were just like everyone else to me, so I kept myself in check around you, kept myself from saying every dirty little thing that came through my mind every time I saw you."  
You finally allowed a smile to appear on your face as you saw that he was being sincere. The grin he shot your way made your own smile grow and you let out a breathy laugh. "So, what now?" you asked.  
He brought your hand to his lips, placing a kiss to each of your knuckles. "Now, my dear-" You smiled at the term. Yes, you could definitely get used to Klaus calling you pet names. "-you get some rest." You pouted, disappointed, and he laughed. "You get some rest," he said again, pressing a kiss to your forehead as he got up from his seat. "And tomorrow, when you're all sobered up. I'm gonna show you all those dirty little things I've been thinking about you." The mischievous grin he gave you made your stomach flutter, and you were suddenly very eager to get to sleep, only for it to be morning faster.


End file.
